


【トレリド】危险同谋

by guguguguguaguagua



Category: Twisted-Wonderland (Video Game)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-26
Updated: 2021-01-26
Packaged: 2021-03-18 22:07:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,138
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28999506
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/guguguguguaguagua/pseuds/guguguguguaguagua
Summary: 《法外之地》的前传，内容是完全捏造的trrd的过去。去年秋天写完的，因为太雷一直不敢发。之所以想起这篇文，其实是前几天PUTAIN DES PALACES瓶子不知道什么时候摔裂了一条缝，我毫无防备靠近装香水的盒子的时候差点被杀就想起这篇文了《法外之地》的前传，用了解放橘郡的另一款香水DANGEROUS COMPLICITY来命名。不知道为什么，明明这款香水名字那么酷，闻起来却是发霉的木质老房子和里面烧的香的味道，会让我想到住在南方的老年人。尽管看起来德高望重，但年轻时也追求刺激，是有故事的人，什么的——给我这样的感觉。
Relationships: Trey Clover/Riddle Rosehearts
Kudos: 1





	【トレリド】危险同谋

我豢养了一头猛兽。  
它不具备人类的常识和伦理道德，却偏偏拥有人可能具有的所有欲求和罪恶。他暴戾，残忍，独断专行，食欲和性欲都不知餍足。顺从倒相安无事，但忤逆者将同企图违逆红皇后的扑克兵一样，次日就会作为不可燃垃圾被拉出校舍，连体面的归处都得不到。我是猛兽唯一的忠诚的仆人和奴隶，打它入学起为它包办所有见得光见不得光的杂事，没有也不该有多余的不满。于是它也逐渐给出我所渴求的奖励——它大概已经非常清楚我想要什么：称赞、信任、依赖，追逐的目光和更亲密的距离。任何人类都会在宠物柔软的肚皮前俯首臣服。  
如此说来，根本不是我豢养了猛兽，而是它驯养了我。  
好汉不提当年勇，但我既不是好汉，这些陈年旧事也上不得台面。我曾经亲眼看着幼兽在铁笼子里长大。严格的规矩压抑了孩子应有的童真，却令我这害虫坐收渔翁之利。白天的大部分时候他都坐在那个有巨大落地窗和酒红色绒布窗帘的书房里，读一些看到封面就叫人昏昏欲睡的书。于是我每周专门烤一块残次品草莓挞——卖相堪忧但味道满分，还能以店里卖不出去为由回避小家伙儿多余的负罪感。  
起初我拜托宅子里一位女佣充当信使，一个月后才从垃圾桶里发现那些蛋糕和信纸上的爱语没有一样送到真正的收信人手里。我不怪女佣，宅子的女主人有着红皇后级别的坏脾气，她的鞭子落不到我身上，只有女仆会遭殃。自保是明智的选择。我只是怪自己没早些预料到这件事，害他独自一人在宅子里受折磨。现在我有自己的办法：我轻车熟路攀着外墙的爬山虎和浮雕装饰到窗子所在的二楼，坐在狰狞怪兽塑像的肩膀上顺着窗帘没能挡住的缝隙往里偷看。等大人走了，“咚咚咚”，我在玻璃上敲三下。  
然后那只握蘸水笔的小手一僵，静默像一尊石像。他会在心里数十秒，然后才不发出任何声音地把笔搁下，蹑手蹑脚钻进窗帘里把窗户开一条小缝。那张因为紧张和疲惫刷白的脸终于沐浴在阳光下了。他探头出来找我，我便攀着墙砖跳到窗台前。  
幸福的笑容绽放在他脸上。他紧盯着我，眼珠只跟随我的脚步转动，每次都怕我跌倒而伸手出来拉我。我无从辨别他的幸福是来源于我还是盒子里的草莓挞，不过巴普洛夫既然能用铃铛训练狗，那我也可以。我本可以拿叉子把甜品送进他嘴里，但我有更好的方法。  
我叉一块草莓伴着奶油放进嘴里，然后与他接吻。我一口一口用嘴喂他，像祖母用嘴把食物喂给没长牙的婴孩。人是社会动物，而他不是。正如我前文所说，这野兽从小也没培养出人类的尊严和羞耻心，傲慢分明掩盖了他更严重的不足。最后一口总会吻得更久一些，直到唾液顺着嘴角滑下快要钻进领口为止。那时一只卖相极差的草莓挞和一个青涩的吻就足以使他满足了，他会懒洋洋趴在窗边吹一会儿风，面色红润地和我聊天。  
我爱透了他这副餍足的神态。而拘束他的规则本身又为这隐晦的感情添了一把火，他的这幅姿态能且只能由我欣赏。有些时候我甚至能利用他对我的依恋做一些事——这种情况很罕见，毕竟被关在笼子里的他能做的也不多。Rosehearts女士误以为小兽项圈牵引绳的另一段在她手里，但事实并非如此。  
启程前往夜鸦的前一天恰好是投食的日子。我对他说了自己被录取这件事，并为即将到来的“分离的一年”表示抱歉。他这样优秀，来年被名校录取是板上钉钉的事。我只需要拜托他，命令他——不能去没录取我的皇家剑。  
他从没拒绝过我，毕竟我也花过心思，绝不会令他在执行上为难。他当然答应了，只是今天有什么发生了变化。他吃蛋糕时满脸通红，仿佛在同不可见的某样东西做着斗争；他在最后一口前犹豫了，接吻时也和从前放松的姿态不同，他用力紧闭双眼，就像空气和阳光会伤害他细嫩的角膜一样。这次投食消耗了以往数倍的时间，我没时间多聊，拉着棺材的魔法马车还在甜品店后门等我。这时他却拉住我的手，说，  
“我在书里读到了，接吻是恋人才做的事。”  
“Trey，那我们……？”  
我在心里嘲笑他书呆子，笑他这么浅显的道理却十五岁才懂。但紧接着他真诚的眼睛像带雨云的暴风闯进我的脑海，又叫我局促起来。我们是恋人吗？这种怀着卑劣恶意的吻也能与童话中的真爱之吻相提并论吗？  
我愣住了，一时不知作何回复。我需要仔细考虑这个问题，可大脑的另一部分却叫嚣着要将真相一吐为快。数秒后我白白浪费了宝贵的机会，因为女主人尖锐的嗓音帮我结束了对话。“Riddle，你在做什么……怎么又是那个混小子！”她尖叫道。而我吓得一脚踩空，幼兽担心地冲窗外喊我的名字，可刚发出一个音节，窗子就“哐”地一声，所有家事都被锁进了大宅里。  
那年假期，我被告知Rosehearts家出了问题，早就搬走了。  
Cater曾评价我看人很准，可如果我当真有这样的眼光——  
我不愿意出风头，也不愿承担多余的责任。但我自告奋勇揽了一些需要留在现场的杂活，只为在入学仪式上第一时间见到他。他像我所预料的那样履行了承诺，和众多新生一样裹着典式服出现在我面前。他还是那样娇小，又化了浓妆，叫我几乎看漏。在前寮长宽松的管理下我得以与他一起走过一段路程。他为重逢而惊喜，但也只是惊喜而已。他兴高采烈地跑过来，却在离我两三米处熄了火，他理了理斗篷，一切都那样得体而优雅。只是有什么不对劲。  
我夸他学习勤奋刻苦，他礼貌地笑着道谢。妆容为他添了几分年龄不符的成熟魅力，举手投足妩媚而优雅，微笑则充满神秘感。式典服而已。我心里原始的部分兴奋万分，理智却愤怒地发出嘶吼。  
在我看不到的地方，我的小兽进入了诡异的生长期，他抽条似的生长，挣脱了项圈，变成我不认识的样子了。  
当然，现在的我已经重新认识和“拥有”了Riddle Rosehearts。而无论他做这些事已经熟练到何等程度，我仍然不希望弄脏他的手。今天的客人弄脏了Riddle最喜欢那条地毯，明天他铁定要为这事儿发火了。那受害者只剩下躯干，已经明白了自己的末路，颤抖着喊救命，喊不公平，喊为什么，婊子骗子强盗，大有把各式脏话全喊一遍的意思，心有不甘。  
我不清楚卧室里Riddle睡着了没有，不能让闲杂人等打扰寮长的睡眠时间。于是我堵住他的嘴，长叹一口气俯下身：  
“你坚强的品质还真是令人羡慕。不过我不明白——”我瞪着他。“你究竟有什么可不满的？”  
我不需要这只可怜虫的回复，也不能继续打扰Riddle的休息时间。速战速决，二十分钟后我拖着大袋垃圾离开了寮长的寝室。  
♧  
♧  
♛  
♛  
宗教和神学书籍经常将恶魔描述为诱惑人堕落的怪物。人类靠自己的修行和坚强意志战胜欲念，而恶魔俯身在他们耳边，巧舌如簧击垮人的意志，教唆人去作恶，逼迫他们献上自己的一切。所以人畏惧恶魔，它们是一切罪的源头，是放纵和私欲的概念本身。  
而我的情况并非如此，欲望来自人类本身，归结于虚无缥缈的神话象征简直自欺欺人。但只从结果上看，我在他面前毫无主见，踩遍了传统道德体系的底线，最后予取予夺地献上一切。因为我知道，他是——  
想到这里的时候我抬头看了一眼Trey。他明明正控制数块抹布擦拭茶几和瓷砖，却注意到我的目光，回头看了一眼，我赶紧又低下头，假装在洗漱。  
我实践魔法成绩很好，但不得不承认，Trey才是活用“实践”的大师。这种实操考试不过几十分钟，现场操作最多五题，只要认真准备谁都能轻易做到，并不能检验学生的真实水平。实际上别说五项，就算是十五项，也不会给Trey造成太大压力。他打扫我造出的烂摊子最快记录是8′53″26，有尸体要延长至16′43″10。有时我牙还没刷完，“哐当”一声，他已经留下一间整洁的卧室独自离开了。不过这回我弄出的现场格外混乱，恐怕要多浪费他几倍的时间。  
搞砸了……他大概会生气吧。  
Trey是喜怒不形于色的类型，柴猫和他相处的时间更久，可以更精确地判断Trey的心情。当然，自七岁往后每周只见他一次的我是无论如何也做不到的。Trey在生气吗，Trey为什么生气，我是不是该想想办法为他分忧？迷惑得不到解答便转化成恼羞成怒，我本就不太擅长压抑愤怒，而学校的自由环境又令克制难上加难。但无论如何我都不能冲Trey发火，因为我敢肯定，Trey，至少原来的Trey，是爱看我的——  
我敢肯定，他喜欢我笑的样子。  
每周每周固定时间他都会来到监狱窗前，像一个天使为我送来阳光，甘甜的吻和街上所有趣事。那时我还不擅长微笑，也很少笑。有时笑容不经意从心底流露而出，我甚至无法察觉。而当我看到他温柔的，饱含爱意的眼神，我就知道，我应该是在笑的。他温暖的目光如子宫中的羊水，由内到外把我保护得严严实实。只是看到他我的心脏就狂跳不止，忍不住想伸出手臂讨一个拥抱。  
沐浴在那样的目光中，任谁都会感到幸福吧，对于无法从亲人身上汲取爱的孩子来说尤其如此。仿佛一周的压抑和疲惫都烟消云散，辛苦的忍耐有了回报，我像个瘾君子一般沉溺其中，只希望时间慢点再慢点，妈妈永远不会来，Trey永远不会走。Trey只存在于我窗口的一小段屋檐就好了。  
我最喜欢那样的Trey了。  
既然这样，  
妈妈说她喜欢听话的好孩子，所以如果我变得更乖一点，更听话一点——Trey就会更爱我了吧？  
后来我听从他的话，来到夜鸦学院。我迫不及待想要向他展示这一年内我的成果，我已经能自如地控制出那种微笑来讨他欢心了。虽然有一年的断层，但是Trey肯定会等着我的，毕竟他喜欢我呢。我一直是这样坚信的。  
可你为什么，要像对待陌生人一样对待我呢？  
这一年里有痛苦的回忆，但对重逢的期待填补了内心的空虚：我花了整整一年的时间来研究如何让自己更有魅力。学习我从未接触过的化妆品，重新戒掉甜食研究膳食平衡，妈妈教过的礼仪，我都不遗余力去学，去做。我事事追求完美，那么任何细节都不容有失。尽管有些抗拒，我甚至学会了如何在高效地取悦别人的同时取悦自己。无论这一年间Trey变成什么样子，我都有自信把他重新拉回我身边。  
可是Trey只是冷淡地看着我，他再也没亲过我，没命令过我，爱意从他眼睛里消失了。  
到底是哪里弄错了？  
开学的第一周我每天都浑浑噩噩像活在梦里。Trey有自己的课业和社交圈子，Trey几乎不来见我，Trey不爱我了。于是我挑战前寮长，坐上了女王的宝座，然后用副寮长的身份把Trey绑在我身边。我们的关系好像更亲密了：原本我只在口腹之欲上依赖他而已，现在他几乎成了我的保姆，照顾我起居的方方面面。我习惯于用学到的方法在夜间纾解学习和工作带来的压力，于是连处理垃圾的活儿都被他包了下来。我曾经向流星许愿未来的学校生活——和Trey一起吃饭，一起学习，总能吃到他亲手做的点心，每天至少有一大半的空闲时间腻在一起。没想到愿望一一实现，却完全不是我想要的样子。  
在学校勾引猎物比在家里更容易，毕竟学生比那些老男人单纯得多。我已经很擅长辨认别人目光中的爱了，尽管这些所谓“爱”通常只针对我的身体。男人多是受下半身驱使的动物，而我比他们还要劣等。红心寮的女王每天被奶油和糖霜包围，寮内工作和会议又剥夺了一部分锻炼的时间，我身上又多了些赘肉。好在柴猫安慰我说稍微有点肉会更招人喜欢，实践证明确实如此：他们每次都要多玩上那么几十分钟，用力按我日渐柔软的肚子找自己鸡巴的形状，有点疼，但——先不提这个吧。可Trey呢，事后当他帮我收拾残局，递上毛巾和水的时候，我不止一次嗅到那股熟悉的腥味。噢，他宁可拿我当配菜也不愿意多看我一眼！  
但转机却来得猝不及防。那天我做得太过火，手臂碰到柜角撞出一大片淤青。对我来说疼痛也算家常便饭，能被衣服遮住的伤都是小伤。可Trey看到我乌青的小臂却神色剧变。  
“怎么这样不小心！”他对我吼道。我被他突如其来的怒火吓愣了神，结结巴巴说不出话来。Trey旋即意识到自己的失态，神色又温和下来。他揉揉我发顶，魔法石点亮治愈伤痛的祝福魔法，“Riddle，”他叹着气，像哄我吃甜食一样柔声说道，“Riddle。以后在桌子上做的时候小心一点，不要再把自己弄伤了。”  
那一刻，我忽然无比满足。因为果然——  
Trey还是爱着我的。

**Author's Note:**

> 至于这种关系到底是什么，作者我直到写完也非常困惑。总之我们先把“爱情”和“亲情”从选项中刨除。


End file.
